MechaGodzilla
by ChronicalLegend
Summary: This is a sequel to Godzilla Final War. The King of the monsters is back and faces an opponent that proves to be more powerful than any foe he has ever faced. Faced with his death, humanity resurrects the dieing king as the ultimate weapon: MechaGodzilla.


_**M**__**ECHA**__**G**__**ODZILLA**_

_ **Prologue**_

It has been six years since the Xillian invasion force had been defeated by the combined efforts of the crew of the super battleship Gotengo and mankind's greatest folly: The mighty leviathan Godzilla. The Gotengo had freed Godzilla from his prison under the ice of Antarctica and led the monster to the locations of all of the Xillian's own monsters so that Godzilla could defeat them. The war had come to a head when the Xillian's unleashed their secret weapon Monster X to defeat Godzilla as the Gotengo's crew infiltrated the Xillian mother ship where the mutant Ozaki learned of his heritage as a mighty super-being called a Kaiser.

The fight between Monster X and Godzilla looked to be unending as the monsters exchanged blows. The crew of the Gotengo used the fight as a chance to engage the Xillian leaders in combat. The Gotengo's captain Gordon quickly finished off the lesser leaders while Ozaki battled the Xillian leader X. After his defeat X, in a last desperate attempt to kill Ozaki, activated the ship's self-destruct. It was in vain though as the Gotengo and its crew escaped.

Meanwhile the battle between Monster X and Godzilla had reached its climax. The Gotengo moved to a safe distance to watch the battle. With the Xillian's defeat Monster X began a startling transformation. It was revealed that Monster X was in fact Kaiser Ghidorah. The three-headed monster was quick to exert its power over Godzilla who could do nothing as Kaiser Ghidorah brushed him off before grabbing him and starting to drain Godzilla's power.

The Gotengo crew quickly realized what was happening and Ozaki used his new powers in conjunction with the Gotengo's drill to channel energy to Godzilla. With newly revitalized and enhance strength Godzilla quickly freed himself from Kaiser Ghidorah's heads and destroyed one with his Atomic Ray while using another of Ghidorah's heads to sever another. Kaiser Ghidorah quickly turned to flee but Godzilla was too quick and he hurtled Kaiser Ghidorah into the atmosphere where Godzilla used his ultimate attack: The hyper spiral ray to completely destroy Ghidorah.

Godzilla then quickly turned his attention to the Gotengo: his one-time foe and downed the mighty vessel with one blast of his Atomic Ray. The crew managed to escape but the Gotengo was completely useless. As Godzilla prepared to destroy the humanity's last hope Godzilla's son Minilla appeared and convinced his father to forgive the humans for their crimes against both Godzilla and nature which Godzilla had long since used this hatred as his reasons for mercilessly killing all humans he came across. The humans celebrated as Godzilla and his son went out to see as Godzilla gave a final roar of triumph. It was believed then that Godzilla's struggles with humanity were finally over.

The remnants of humanity spent the next six years rebuilding their cities and finding any survivors of the invasion. Humanity had miraculously only lost a third of their population.

The Earth Defense Force learned from the invasion that while competent in their jobs mutants were unreliable as the invasion had proved that the mutants could be controlled easily by anyone with strong enough psychic powers. The Gotengo was rebuilt with its weapons enhanced by captured Xillian technology and the ship's speed was also enhanced. Also the EDF's cybernetics division was greatly enhanced and they began to build advanced prosthetics for their injured soldiers to use and DNA supercomputers which were computers that used DNA from living creatures to enhance its already impressive processing power. And so the Earth returned to normal and the EDF continued to watch its nemesis Godzilla in the event that the leviathan returned to wreak havoc on humanity.

Unknown to the Earth though cells from Kaiser Ghidorah had floated though space over the six years since the monsters destruction and combined with crystalline life-forms which caused them to mutate and merge together. Some of Godzilla's cells that had been absorbed by Ghidorah or were present on the monsters body at the time of its destruction also made their way and merged with the already merging crystalline life-forms. Soon after the new life-form became encased in a meteor-like shell and floated through space to Earth where it crashed into the island that Godzilla and Milla had claimed causing the leviathan and his child to awaken as the island was wiped out by the explosion that the collision caused.

The E.D.F. investigated this but found no trace of Godzilla or his son and found that Bass Island had completely sunk beneath the waves and all that was left was a large cloud of smoke and large levels of radiation. The E.D.F. declared Minilla and Godzilla missing.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Dr. Samantha Odari**_

Gordon's POV

I stood on the catwalk leading to the Gotengo's hanger bay watching the engineers update the Gotengo's weapons. _'Damn the Prime Minister,'_ I thought, _'he knows better than intrude on the E.D.F.'s business, we don't answer to him but he's got it in his head that since we're in his country that the Gotengo should be solely under Japanese control instead of the E.D.F. and the U.N.'_ As I continued to ridicule Prime Minister Katagiri in my head I noticed Ozaki approaching.

I was always proud of Ozaki. After Operation: Final War the E.D.F. had tried to promote me to admiral and Ozaki to captain but we both refused since Ozaki only wished to serve on the Gotengo and if I wasn't going to give up my command he would continue to serve so the E.D.F. had no choice but to settle for promoting Ozaki to full commander and place him as my first officer but my crew and I always left out from are reports that Ozaki was still my tactical officer.

I knew the E.D.F.'s upper command wouldn't be happy if they ever found out that my X.O. didn't stand by my side during battle and instead manned one of the tactical stations but I also knew that Ozaki wouldn't be able to handle all of the paperwork of being an X.O. unless he was able to be at his old post during battle. It had taken some convincing and a lot of hard work but I had convinced the rest of my crew to accept my decisions and not report this breach of protocol to my so-called superiors.

I turned to speak to Ozaki as he arrived. "Captain Gordon, Sir," began Ozaki as he saluted.

"Yes Ozaki, what is it," I asked of him as I returned his salute.

"Sir, I have word that the U.N. wants to have the Gotengo refitted for space travels so that we can begin are exploration of space and prepare for any further alien invasions," continued Ozaki. I opened my mouth to comment on the stupidity of the U.N.'s politician's but Ozaki cut me off.

"Sir, I have also been informed that the U.N. is preparing to place a kaijuologist on all active earth-based battleships."

"WHAT," I yelled at Ozaki, "God damnt I've told those bastards before that a scientist has no place being on a ship during combat and I've also told those fools that the Gotengo should remain a planetary-based ship and not be refitted. I am no explorer; I am a fighter and have devoted nearly my whole life to defeating any monsters that appear."

"Yes, Sir, I told them how you feel and they say that the space battleship petition has not yet been decided but their orders stand about the scientist. They say that having a kaijuologist on board the each ship in the fleet would hopefully allow them to study the weaknesses of the monsters and maybe one day learn to control them like Xillian's did," answered Ozaki to my monologue.

I then noticed the folder under Ozaki's arm. "Is that the information on this U.N. imbecile that is being forced on us?"

"Yes Sir, it is," said Ozaki had he handed me the folder.

"Let's see," I mused to my self as I began to read the information on the idiot scientist. I was surprised that it was girl but I ignored that as I read out loud so that Ozaki knew who this woman was as well, "Doctor Samantha Odari. Born July 3rd, 1979, graduated from Tokyo University in 2006 at the top of her class. She has a Ph.D. in Kaijuology and a Masters in engineering. . She is single with no children." I stopped their when I noticed the section on what department she worked for before I continued to read with a little surprise and lots of worry in my voice, "She is the leading kaijuologist for E.D.G.E. (Earth Defense Godzilla Enterprise)." Ozaki looked startled at this and for good reason.

Everyone knew that having E.D.G.E. agents on board a ship was asking for trouble. E.D.G.E. was a highly controversial department with the E.D.F. They constantly worked on developing weapons and technology, through careful study of the E.D.F.'s primary enemy Godzilla, which would be capable of easily injuring and possibly killing every monster the E.D.F. faced.

E.D.G.E. was controversial because it was rumored that they had their agents kill anyone who posed a threat to E.D.G.E. What was worse is that E.D.G.E. has designed the weapons and targeting systems for the E.D.F.'s battleships and that they were my only chance of keeping the Gotengo from being refitted for space travel.

It was a problem and I knew that it was probably only the beginning. Just recently E.D.G.E. had petitioned for the U.N. to authorize an attack on Godzilla and his son Milla so that they could be rid of one monster and hopefully use Godzilla's body and DNA as a blueprint for some top-secret project that would effectively make all of the aerial battleships obsolete. I didn't know if I should be worried, messing with things like genetics always makes me nervous as I was scared of scientists making more monsters. I didn't think humans had the right to manipulate and control sentient life. I felt that it made us just as bad as the Xillians.

Odari's POV

I was a very happy woman today. My superiors had informed me that their petitions to place E.D.G.E.'s scientists on are battleships had been accepted finally and that I had been assigned to the flagship, the Gotengo. I was also angry when my superiors informed me that no other E.D.G.E. operatives were on board. Not even are agents that weren't officially part of E.D.G.E.

The Gotengo's crew was the only crew in the fleet that E.D.G.E. had no influence over and I knew that even my presence on board wouldn't likely change that despite the fact that it was E.D.G.E. that kept spending money on the Gotengo's repairs and upgrades. I had told my superiors before that Gordon was paranoid and would carefully make sure that none of his crew members, especially the command crew, would be affiliated with E.D.G.E. My superiors said not to worry because I was a scientist and shouldn't involve myself with military matters. I had even told them that Gordon should be killed but they said that Gordon was too famous and that they couldn't risk losing his command abilities in any future confrontations with Specimen 1, Codename: Godzilla.

Thirty minutes later I arrived in the Gotengo's hanger bay and looked at the ship. I began to go over the specifications of the ship in my head. Since 2004 the Gotengo had gone through a major refit and was now a total of 175 meters in length and 50 meters in height. It weighed 12,000 tons. It was capable of flying, burrowing underground, and traveling underwater at speeds up to mach 5 making it the fastest earth vehicle in history. It was equipped with 4 electronic particle cannons in front of the missile launchers, behind the launchers, and on the sides of the launchers. It also had two plasma cannons off to the side of the bow drill. The Gotengo was further equipped with full-metal missiles capable of piercing even Specimen 1's hide. It's most impressive weapons though were the super maser cannon and absolute zero cannon which were located and generated through the Gotengo's drill.

Though the Gotengo's weapons were impressive I was most interested in the onboard supercomputer. The supercomputer was constantly updated on new findings on all known kaiju and with any and all new tactical information needed. The supercomputer was also fed information through the Gotengo's up-to-date modern onboard sensor array which was capable of fully scanning and projecting any information on the Gotengo's target and the surrounding environment and projecting the information holographically to the ship's captain.

After going over the long list of information in my head I looked up to see Gordon and his X.O. Ozaki talking up ahead. "Gentleman," I said to announce my presence. Both looked up and I noticed a folder with my biographical data inside it in Gordon's hands. I held out my hand to Gordon in an attempt to be polite like my superiors said to be but Gordon just looked at it with disdain before looking up and scowling at me.

"Let's get something straight doctor," said Gordon angrily. "Your only here because your superiors were able to fool those idiots in the U.N. into believing that their presence was required. I quite frankly don't trust you so let's set some rules for while you're on board my ship."

I scowled and said, "I am authorized to go anywhere on the ship I please if it allows me to further my research."

"Let's get one thing straight Doctor," said Gordon condescendingly, "I don't believe for a second that you're here for solely research. This is E.D.G.E.'s way of spying on the fleet. So I have one rule you are not to go anywhere on the ship without an armed escort. Is that understood Doctor?"

"Perfectly," I responded with equal condescension. I couldn't believe this guy. I was a scientist not a secret agent. I wasn't going to sabotage the ship or kill anyone despite how I felt about Gordon.

Ozaki's POV

I couldn't believe the nerve of the U.N. and E.D.G.E. I knew that Captain Gordon would be upset when I told him but I didn't expect that E.D.G.E. would actually get one of their agents even if it was just a scientist on board the Gotengo. The captain and I went out of are way to keep E.D.G.E. from doing nothing more than keeping the Gotengo up-to-date.

I knew Odari would be a problem. I had been looking forward to testing the new weapon systems but I knew that Odari would protest to Gordon about me being at tactical when I should be doing my duties as first officer. In a way I felt sorry for Odari since the captain would probably end up losing his temper and using Odari as a projectile to fight a monster with by placing her in and firing her out one of the launch bays right at the monster if she wasn't careful.

Odari was beautiful with long blond hair and blue eyes and a pail white complexion. She was definitely American by her looks and accent. She wasn't my type though and I would never be with anyone but my wife Miyuki. I shook those thoughts from my head knowing I needed to focus.

The three of us boarded the Gotengo and I noticed that the rest of the crew was already on board. "Power up engines, release all docking clamps," I ordered the helmsman. The helmsman did as he was told and hit a few switches. I felt the Gotengo shake a little as it was released from its holdings. The helmsman then hit a red button on the console in front of him before grabbing the steering mechanism and puling back. I felt the engines engage and saw us moving toward the hanger bay exit as the Gotengo took off.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: It came from outer space…**_

Gordon's POV

"Helm set course 0-0-1, mark 4, maximum possible speed," I ordered my helmsman. I missed Kazama as I always did when we left base, he always was able to carry my orders out twice as quickly as my current helmsman.

**One hour later…**

I watched on the view screen as the Gotengo approached Bass Island. I stood up in shock as did some of my crew when I saw nothing but boiling water and a large cloud of smoke and steam rising from where Bass Island was once located. I had known that the island had been destroyed but I didn't realize it was this bad.

The island was completely gone but I knew I had a job to do. I ordered my science officer to begin scans. Odari stood over him watching him as he received the information from the sensor array. "Captain Gordon," he began, "Sir, there are extremely high levels of radiation in the vicinity. The levels agree with the reports stating that the uranium deposits on the island had somehow been detonated, causing a small scale nuclear explosion. The sensor array has also picked up unknown crystalline elements under the water."

I nodded at my officer's report. The elements probably came from the meteor that crashed into the island though I couldn't understand how the uranium deposits were detonated by this. "Ensign," I said to my science officer, "do you detect any life-forms?" I doubted that Godzilla and his kid had stayed in the area. I disagreed with the E.D.F. I knew Godzilla was still alive. I didn't know about Godzilla's kid but I did know that a nuclear explosion would have only fed Godzilla.

"Yes sir, I am detecting life-forms, but they don't register in the computer as any known form of life," stated my science officer with obvious confusion written on his face. Life-forms, I couldn't believe it and they were unknown. I had a feeling that these life-forms were what caused the explosion. My gut told me that these life-forms came from the meteor.

"Ensign, do these life-forms positions correspond with the unknown elements from earlier?" I asked of my science officer. Odari looked at me with her eyebrows raised as if asking why this was so important, we were only supposed to see if their were any indicators of Godzilla or his child still being alive. Odari definitely didn't like the fact that we weren't getting orders for are next mission.

"Yes sir, how did you know sir," questioned my science officer.

"My gut," I said condescendingly. I continued when I saw Odari about to speak, "As for you Odari, keep your mouth shut and don't question my orders or you'll be used as ammunition in the Gotengo's next battle!"

Odari glared with naked hatred at me and I glared back. My crew just watched us, some with confusion, some with interest, and others with humor. I glared at them and they returned to work. Odari just huffed and turned back to the computer in front of her.

"Sir," shouted my sonar officer. This got my attention since he was usually so quite. "Sir there is something very big approaching from the bottom of the ocean."

"Godzilla," I said grimly. "All hands to battle stations arm missiles and charge cannons."

"Sir the dimensions are too different to be Godzilla," yelled my science officer as suddenly the ocean flashed with energy and a huge water spout shot up in front of the Gotengo.

What was hovering in the air in front of us was definitely not Godzilla. It looked to be about the same height but this monster had large red dragon like wings, a large red muscular body with three long claws at the end of each arm and red Godzilla-like feet at the end of its long muscular legs. It had crystal-like spines running down its back in an eerie Godzilla-like fashion. Its tail had four large crystals protruding from its tail like a stegosaurus. Its head though was the scariest part. The thing had practically no neck. Its snout was like ancient Chinese dragons with razor-sharp teeth lining its mouth. It had long lightning-bolt shaped yellow horn protruding from the top of its scaly head. Its eyes scared me the most though. It was looking at the Gotengo with large reptilian-like eyes with something akin to what looked like curiosity, except its eyes were a pupiless, glowing crimson red. Just the sight of this thing seemed to make everyone on the Gotengo freeze up in fear including myself.

The monster opened its mouth and let out a glass-shattering roar that caused the Gotengo to shake. It raised one of its massive scaly hands and smashed it into the Gotengo's side causing it to be knocked out of the air. Everyone was knocked to the floor as the Gotengo sparked as it crashed into the ocean. My helmsman climbed into his seat and fought for control. The Gotengo resurfaced. My crew got back into their seats Odari and Ozaki picked themselves off the ground and came to stand next to me as I got back in my chair.

"Fire Plasma Cannons, launch Missiles," I ordered to my tactical officers.

3rd Person POV

Two beams of yellow energy lanced out of the Gotengo's forward cannons and hit the monster in the chest. The monster screeched as if in protest. It screamed again, this time in what appeared to be anger, when missiles streamed out of the Gotengo's launch pads and hit the monster all over its body causing it to become engulfed in smoke.

The crew of the Gotengo looked through the view screen on the Gotengo, watching as the smoke cleared to reveal the monster wasn't even scratched. In fact it looked like it was snarling. The monsters horn glowed as energy streamed from it and crashed into the Gotengo causing sparks and small fires to erupt all over the ship. The energy had looked like lightning.

The monster bellowed in obvious satisfaction before spreading its wings out to their full length and taking off at very high speeds towards Japan.

Ozaki's POV

I stared out the view screen at the monster as it left. I couldn't believe what I had sensed from it. It was the same power that I had given to Godzilla and that Kaiser Ghidorah had used: Keizer energy. I told Captain Gordon my suspicions and he looked startled at this.

"I can't believe that, another one," questioned Gordon.

"Yes sir and this one is even stronger than Keizer Ghidorah or even Godzilla," I answered. Gordon paled at this, Gordon, the bravest man I've ever known, looked ready to fall to his knees. I couldn't blame him for this.

Odari looked suspicious at this and then I remembered that we and the others who knew about Keizer energy had never told anyone else less they try to control it. My worst fears were confirmed when Odari asked, "Keizer energy? What's that? Is their something I should know besides the fact the there's an unknown monster flying towards Japan as we speak?"

"I have a feeling that the monster we just saw is an exterrestial life-form," stated the Captain. I nodded my head agreeing with him.

"And just how do you know that," questioned Odari while glaring at us.

"The unknown crystalline elements, the unknown life-form(s), should I go on," retorted Captain Gordon.

"Not to mention the Keizer energy it gave off, an energy that is exterrestial in nature," I stated.

"Both of you will be explaining this Keizer energy and how you know about it to E.D.G.E. and the U.N.," said Odari with an evil smirk on her face. I sighed knowing that E.D.G.E. would be furious to know that we kept a potential weapon out of their hands and that Captain Gordon and I would most likely be facing court martial.

Odari's POV

I was grinning smugly when I realized that Gordon, the pain in E.D.G.E.'s asses for six years, would finally be out of the way when the U.N. learned about this. I thought of how powerful Keizer energy sounded when it was explained to me what it was. If E.D.G.E. could harness this power or somehow getting the monster that just attacked the Gotengo to kill Specimen 1 then Operation Kaiju Extinction would be one step closer to being complete, but for my future creation could be created if Specimen 1 died.

Gordon's POV

I could only hope that I could get the Secretary General and the E.D.F. Director on my side. They had agreed that information on the Keizer's was too dangerous to be revealed, especially when E.D.G.E. was created. We all knew E.D.G.E. would do anything to get their hands on such power.

I was also worried about Ozaki since only he and Godzilla had the power and despite Ozaki transferring the power to Godzilla, Miyuki had scanned and tested Ozaki and stated that Ozaki still had the potential to generate and use Keizer energy. My only consolation was that Godzilla had probably burned the energy off already since Godzilla didn't have any M-base in his DNA to generate new supplies of it, and it didn't really matter because Godzilla was still the most powerful force on the planet despite E.D.G.E.'s arrogance at assuming that the modifications and upgrades they had made throughout the fleet.

**One hour later…**

When the Gotengo docked at headquarters my crew and I disembarked so that the engineers could repair her. Ozaki and I headed to the directors office and gave her a report and explained what had happened with Odari. She wasn't pleased that the information about Keizer energy had been given to an E.D.G.E. agent. Despite her place as the director of the E.D.F. she had little real power over E.D.G.E. and this infuriated her to no end. In fact I think that she hated E.D.G.E. even more than she hated me.

Odari's POV

My superiors were very happy with my report and they finally promised to listen to my proposal about Operation Kaiju Extinction once Specimen 1 was dead though they insisted I start calling the animal by its species name. They weren't happy however that the Gotengo had been unable to harm the monster that the E.D.F. had named Kaiser. I had scoffed at how these people seemed to be insistent on naming these monstrosities, these affronts to the natural order. Humans were the dominant species on the planet and these _things_ threatened that standing. If I succeeded in the future they would never again be a threat to the natural order and humanity could finally expand out of are solar system.

3rd Person POV

Dr. Odari was giving a report to the U.N. and the E.D.F. on the monster Kaiser after analyzing the samples of DNA found on the Gotengo's hull.

"The creature as you can see from these photographs and sensor logs has been approximated to stand at a height of one-hundred meters with a wingspan of 200 meters. It is capable expelling energy based attacks which makes it a very dangerous threat as it has proven to be able to defeat the flagship in battle," presented Odari. The U.N. summit listened though it was the E.D.F. that showed real attention.

"Where the creature comes from is speculative but analysis of its DNA has revealed a possible origin of the creature," continued Odari, "The creature named Kaiser by the E.D.F. is from outer space." The people present at the meeting began muttering among themselves worrying that this was a possible precursor to an invasion. Odari heard the rumors and smiled, "The creature emits an energy signature known as Keizer energy which hasn't been seen since the Xillian Invasion. The creature's DNA also has unknown elements in its make up that are unknown here on earth as well as having traces of unknown crystalline life-forms. It is my theory that these life-forms were attached to the meteor that hit Bass Island and mutated do to the nuclear explosion created by the crash. In addition these life-forms were exposed to the traces of Godzilla DNA all over the island and were further mutated before the life-forms merged into one creature."

The U.N. and the E.D.F. became frantic at this. They had read the information collected about Keizer energy and to learn that Godzilla's DNA and so some of his abilities had been added to this caused great worry and fear. Odari opened her mouth to continue her presentation.

"The only thing to worry about would be the creature's regenerative powers which have been revealed to be nearly twice as fast as Godzilla's but tests have revealed that when exposed to extreme heat or cold that this process is slowed to a snail-pace until all molecular cohesion collapses and the life-forms die." These words reassured the summit leaders and the E.D.F. counsel and they began to form a plan of attack when warning klaxons went off throughout the E.D.F. HQ, signifying an approaching monster.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Godzilla vs. Kaiser**_

The U.N. leaders were quickly evacuated and the cities defenses prepared. From Tokyo Bay a figure rose from water. When the water fell away from the giant figure the creature was revealed to be Minilla though the atomic explosion on Bass Island had obviously accelerated his growth. He looked much more like his father than he had before and he no longer looked as friendly as he once did.

Minilla's short dorsal fins on his back lit up and Minilla let out a stream of energy that decimated the water front. The military was quickly given orders to fire as with the Gotengo still in repairs another battleship wouldn't reach the site in time.

Minilla continued to walk towards Tokyo ignoring the tanks even as they continued to fire shells into his scaly light-grey hide. It was when the maser cannons began to fire that Minilla ceased to continue his walk and let out a roar that resembled his father's. His dorsal fins lit up as he turned towards where the defense forces were firing from and fired his atomic ray. The blast blew apart every defense as Minilla swiped the energy beam across the defenses and into some of the nearby buildings. The buildings collapsed and walls of flame shot up from where the blast had it. Minilla let out a roar of victory before continuing his walk.

Computers at the E.D.F. HQ projected that Minilla's path took him into direct contact with the atomic plant that had been built in Tokyo after the Xillian invasion. The computers then began to flash as they received information from the E.D.F. satellites that something twice as large as Minilla was approaching from the sky.

Satellites confirmed that it was Kaiser. Odari watched gleefully from her position in the HQ as Kaiser descended from the clouds and landed in front of Minilla. Kaiser bellowed a challenging roar at Minilla which Minilla responded with his own roar.

Kaiser and Minilla snarled at each other sizing their opponent up. Minilla was the first to react as his small dorsal fins lit up and he spat his signature Atomic Ray at Kaiser. Kaiser bellowed in pain as the blast hit him the chest and tore part of it off as well as leaving burn marks. Minilla roared in satisfaction at Kaiser's pain at least until Kaiser's wounds appeared to glow and sealed at the same time as Kaiser's burns faded.

Minilla backed up in obvious surprise. He was clearly surprised and worried when his opponent's wounds just healed even faster than his own did. Kaiser gave Minilla, what looked like to the people watching the battle, an evil smirk as the crystals lining his back flashed red and Kaiser spat out a stream of red energy that actually circled around and hit Minilla in the back. Minilla screamed in pain as he backed up in fear at what he now sensed to be a creature of great and terrible power. Kaiser's horn flashed as energy streamed from it and crashed into Minilla's chest. Minilla screamed as he fell to his knees.

Kaiser smirked as he took off into the air and began raining energy beams from his mouth down onto Minilla. Minilla gave one last scream before collapsing onto the ground. Kaiser continued his barrage until Minilla ceased moving and his breathing stopped. Kaiser roared in victory as he circled his dead prey in satisfaction.

After what seemed to be minutes the waters of Tokyo Bay flashed in light. Kaiser watched with curiosity as the waters began to part as a long black tail rose out of the water followed by an immense black figure that radiated great power rose from the ocean and gave a roar that made Kaiser back off a little in fear.

The new creature resembled the creature Kaiser had just killed and Kaiser seemed to realize that the creature he killed was probably this creature's offspring. The creature snarled at Kaiser as its dorsal fins lit up and a stream of blue energy much larger than Minilla's was spat out from its mouth. The beam hit Kaiser in the chest and Kaiser fell from the air and crashed into some buildings and an oil tanker causing flames to erupt and blanket Kaiser.

Godzilla walked out of the water and onto land as Kaiser walked out of the flames that were licking Kaiser's hide and leaving burns. Godzilla growled at his new foe and Kaiser did the same as they faced off. Godzilla looked off to the side and saw his son's body and let out a roar of immense rage that caused Kaiser and the surrounding buildings to quake.

Godzilla charged at Kaiser and started smacking him with his claws leaving cuts that Kaiser's healing abilities quickly healed. Kaiser retaliated by punching Godzilla in the side of his face with one of his hands and then the other causing the monsters to separate. Kaiser opened his mouth and a stream of red energy erupted from it, smacking Godzilla in the chest and leaving burns.

Godzilla growled as his dorsal fins glowed in retaliation as he fired his Atomic Ray into Kaiser's face, tearing part of it off. Kaiser's horn lit up and the lightning-like blast hit Godzilla in his arm. Both monsters snarled at each other before charging at each other. The two monsters proceeded to start clawing, punching, and kicking the other. Godzilla then headbutted Kaiser in the jaw causing Kaiser to stumble backwards. Godzilla then swiped his tail out and knocked Kaiser off his feet. Kaiser fell backwards onto a small skyscraper causing the entire building to fall on top of him.

Godzilla grunted before firing his atomic ray into the rubble causing a large explosion to shoot up into the air. Godzilla bellowed in victory as flames continued to erupt around him. Godzilla then turned around and began walking through the surrounding desolation towards his son as large clouds of smoke began to blot out the sun as it began to set.

Godzilla bent down and nudged Minilla trying to get him to respond as his eyes glistened. Some of the human spectators even cried or took their hats off as they watched the horrifying scene in on the screen in front of them. Godzilla suddenly tilted his head back and let out a long bellow of pain and sorrow to the heavens. Suddenly the rubble behind him erupted upwards as Kaiser flew out of it and grabbed Godzilla's neck in his hands and lifted him off the ground and into the air before dropping him from at least 500 ft. Godzilla screamed in pain as he landed on his back. Kaiser started to rain down energy blasts from his mouth which circled and struck Godzilla all over as he struggled to stand up. Kaiser landed at the same time Godzilla stood up and the two monsters stared at each other in naked hatred for one another.

Godzilla spines began to glow red as energy formed in his mouth and wind began to blow around Godzilla as he charged his hyper spiral ray. Kaiser sensing the energy Godzilla was giving off quickly flew towards Godzilla as his tail snaked forwards and Kaiser's tail spikes became imbedded in Godzilla's chest. Godzilla roared in pain. He had never felt such pain before in his life. Kaiser retracted his tail and watched happily as blood poured from the four holes in Godzilla's chest. Godzilla then looked up at Kaiser as he re-gathered his energy. Kaiser's eyes widened in fear and he took off trying to get away from Godzilla. Godzilla fired his hyper spiral ray into the retreating Kaiser's back causing a massive explosion in mid air. Kaiser's burning remains fell from the fireball and crashed into the ocean with a loud bang.

Godzilla roared to the heavens in victory before stumbling in great pain while blood continued to pour from his chest. Kaiser's spikes had pierced Godzilla's lungs and heart and the monster gave one last roar to the sky before falling forwards and crashing to the ground. A large dust cloud was kicked up by the fall and as it cleared the humans watched as Godzilla tried futilely to touch his son's snout with his own before the light faded from his eyes and Godzilla gave his final breath as his eyes closed forever.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Rebirth of a Legend**_

Odari's POV

It had finally happened. I couldn't believe it. As soon as the entirety of the United Nations and the E.D.F. was assembled to discuss what to do with the bodies of Godzilla and his offspring I knew that my time had come and that Operation Kaiju Extinction would soon be in effect.

I watched as the director of the E.D.F. and Captain Gordon each gave their own proposals of what to do. Gordon wanted to have the bodies dropped in the sea and to be left to rest. I scoffed at that, typical Gordon. He had such a big imagination when it came to respecting the dead. The dead were good for nothing but the furthering of humanity. Godzilla's body was a goldmine of knowledge and could also be used as a blueprint for the ultimate weapon.

The director wanted the body to be placed in a bunker of some sort. She feared that just Godzilla could come back to life like he had in fifties after being killed in 1954 by the Oxygen Destroyer. I sighed when I thought of that beautiful piece of technology. Oh what I wouldn't do to get my hands on the only manmade weapon to kill or even harm Godzilla. Stupid Serizawa, if he hadn't burned his research humanity would have never had to fear the abominations known as kaiju. I though of the E.D.F. directors speech and just sighed at the stupidity of these fools.

After the idiots were done speaking I was called to the podium to give my presentation. I hit the remote that activated the giant screen behind me to assist these little people in understanding my vision.

Gordon's POV

I worried as I watched Odari activate the screen behind her. I had known that my presentation to the U.N. bureaucracy had fallen on deaf ears. The folder in front of me told me what I needed to know. Odari had been planning this. This was why she had been on the Gotengo. She knew that her involvement in Godzilla's death no matter how small would give her everything she needed to have her audacious plan authorized.

I watched as Odari presented to everyone the idea to resurrect Godzilla as a cyborg and use DNA computers to control it. She called her abomination MechaGodzilla. I watched as she explained to the fools around me that this cyborg would be more powerful than any weapon ever conceived. Odari began to explain the weapon systems her cyborg would be equipped to with and then she dropped the bombshell.

I couldn't believe my ears, Odari not only wanted to use Godzilla's brain but his skeleton as the organic components of this _thing_. I feared that somehow this project should it fail that Godzilla would be reborn and this time there would be no stopping him.

But my shock didn't stop there as the U.N. authorized this project and created the MechaG Bureau of Science and Technology. They would answer only to the U.N. and not the E.D.F. The director not being one to just allow this proposed that a member of the E.D.F, someone who had experience, be placed in charge of the project to make sure that MechaGodzilla was under the command of a trained veteran.

I couldn't help smile and laugh at the look on Odari's face when the U.N. agreed and her plans for control of her creation were removed from her hands. Then the director said the one thing I wished she hadn't.

"I propose," The director said, "that the veteran in charge be Captain Gordon of the Gotengo. He is the most experienced combat veteran the E.D.F. has and I know he will not abuse his power." I couldn't believe my ears. The director wanted me in charge. We hated each other and yet she wanted me in charge. The U.N. quickly voted in favor of her proposal.

"It is agreed," said the spokesman for the U.N. "Captain Gordon you are here by promoted to the rank of General. You will begin your new assignment affective immediately. In your place Commander Osaki will be promoted to Captain of the Gotengo. General I pray that you succeed. This project will bring changes in the world and when it is revealed we can expect opposition. You are authorized to do what ever it takes to make sure this project succeeds. You will be given access to the records of every military force that the nations represented here. You are expected to build your own force. The Bureau will have its own military force and be in charge of any further confrontations with the creatures known as kaiju."

It was then that I realized that I was practically elected to a position of power equivalent to that of the representatives of the U.N. "I am honored sir and I will not fail the U.N.," I choked out. I had never been so overwhelmed in my life. I was ashamed that I was having such trouble with my emotions and the fact that I could no longer face kaiju from the command chair of the flagship. I would never again command the brave men and women that I had become attached to over the years. As my colleagues and the members of the U.N. clapped for me and Odari looked like she wanted to jump over and slit my throat and now she knew that E.D.G.E. could no longer touch me do to my new position.

* * *

**Five years later…**

3rd Person POV

General Gordon watched from the command center of the MechaG Bureau of Science and Technology as construction continued on the metallic titan in front of him. Built from the skeleton and mind of humanity's greatest foe: Godzilla, MechaGodzilla was an imposing figure. Standing at an impressive height of 120 meters, the metal dragon of terror was equipped with the most modern weapons. It was equipped with a large complement of three-hundred full metal-missiles located in the missile launchers attached to MechaGodzilla's shoulders. The launchers themselves were missiles as they could detach when their payload was used up and be launched at an enemy where they would explode on contact. MechaGodzilla was also equipped with twin-plasma cannons on each wrist and a hyper maser cannon in its mouth. Its most impressive capabilities though were its incredible physical strength, melee skills, and finally the cone-shaped drill located at the tip of MechaGodzilla's tail.

MechaGodzilla's armor was built of the latest in armor technology. It was made of a synthetic titanium alloy that was highly resistant to heat. It was capable of withstanding pressures equal to 100 times earth's gravity. It could even be submerged in magma for some time. The armor was further reinforced by the muscle tissue that flowed through MechaGodzilla's body, allowing for increased strength and durability.

Gordon had been as amazed as the engineers and biologists when the muscle system developed. The biologists though that surviving cells in Godzilla's skeleton created and crafted a new muscle system to fit its new body. This was amazing because it furthered Gordon's believe that Godzilla was immortal and that had this project not begun, Godzilla would have one day resurrected as long as even a single cell remained even if it took a millennia to accomplish.

The leading scientist on the project, Dr. Samantha Odari had been Gordon's rival on the project. She hated taking orders from him and they had hated each other since they first met five years ago on the day Godzilla died.

Gordon had to constantly restrain Odari. She wanted to equip MechaGodzilla with an Absolute Zero Cannon. She knew that MechaGodzilla's internal power network would help since the network had been augmented by Godzilla's cells which had been properly merged with the cybernetics involved allowing MechaGodzilla to gain strength from power sources. Odari had hoped that this internal reactor would allow MechaGodzilla to use the Absolute Zero Cannon repeatedly but Gordon refused to allow MechaGodzilla to be equipped with such a weapon of mass destruction due to his fears that MechaGodzilla's living brain cells combined with the DNA computers would allow the cyborg sentience.

The scientists, with Odari leading them, had scoffed at this but knew that Gordon had the final say so since he was technically the director of the MechaG Bureau of Science and Technology. Being a five-star general was just a formality to make sure the military department of the MechaG Bureau of Science and Technology respected him as a head of military matters and not a politician.

The bureau had also created other weapons for dealing with kaiju besides MechaGodzilla. The bureau had brought the old maser tanks, which had been unnecessary since the creation of the E.D.F. aerial battleship fleet, and upgraded them with modern maser technology. The bureau had also created what were known as freezer weapons. Some tank and maser cannons had been redesigned to fire subzero temperature weapons such as the subzero maser and freezer rocket shells in addition to the conventional maser tanks and other land forces.

With the combined conventional and chemical based weapons in addition to MechaGodzilla the bureau was ready to face any kaiju. All it needed was the best military personnel Gordon could find and so the Xenomorphic Counter-Defense Center (XCDC) had been created.

Their leaders consisted of General Director Gordon, Gordon's chiefs of staff Admiral Kobayashi who led the centers naval portion and General Riken who led the land based portion. XCDC Commander Travis was commissioned to lead the organizations special ops, he answered to Director Gordon and Gordon alone. And the final member of Gordon's staff General Anthony Hicks, who had led the assault on the original Zilla who had attacked Manhattan in 1998, was placed in charge of the XCDC's Air Command which consisted primarily on Maser Fighter Jets and air bombers and he also coordinated between the other leaders of the XCDC.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Awakening**_

3rd Person POV

Construction on MechaGodzilla was continuing smoothly when all of a sudden the alarm klaxons went off and yellow alert was declared. Yellow alert meant possible intruders on base. General Director Gordon stood up from his desk when he heard the alarm and hit the intercom button. "This is Gordon, all units report to MechaG hanger bay we may have intruders. Protect MechaGodzilla at all costs," yelled Gordon. Gordon then ran out of his office to meet with his staff in the conference room.

When Gordon got there he and his staff looked through the window overlooking the hanger bay and watched as soldiers armed themselves and surrounded every exit. Suddenly the door behind them opened and the staff's personal guard pointed their guns at the door, preparing to defend them. The door opened and Odari stepped into the room holding her level nine security pass.

"Odari," growled Gordon angrily, "What the hell is going on?"

"Calm down Gordon, it was a misunderstanding. Apparently someone forgot to tell me that it takes Level 10 clearance to enter the control room," stated Odari as she glared at Gordon with hatred quite clearly showing.

"Why the hell were you trying to get in the control room? The control room is for military personal only," growled Gordon as his muscles clenched from suppressed rage.

"I needed to run a simulation to make sure the projects weaponry would perform properly," retorted Odari.

"Next time ask or I'll just allow the soldiers to fire on anyone not wearing a uniform that hasn't reported to their designated stations when there is a chance that intruders or any other unauthorized personal are in this base so do us all a favor and stay out of military only locations," said Gordon.

The admirals and generals behind Gordon nodded their heads as they glared at Odari. They shared his hatred for the women. Suddenly the alarm klaxon went off again this time at red alert. Red alert stood for a kaiju sitting near any residential area.

The room's back wall suddenly lifted to reveal the control room behind a glass wall. Kobayashi hit a button so that they could hear what was going on down in the room. "Kaiju sighted. The report says that it's a giant wolf. Location is Osaka. News reports are calling the wolf Lupus."

Odari looked really pleased. "Gordon this is excellent. MechaGodzilla is ready for battle, this is the chance we've been waiting for to reveal the existence of MechaGodzilla and the XCDC," said Odari happily with a dreamy look.

Gordon shook his head though and said, "Odari, MechaGodzilla is not to be launched without my authorization."

"Please Gordon don't let your fear of are weapon get the best of you," pleaded Odari. Gordon just continued to shake his head. "Gordon I will take full responsibility and will personally go to Osaka with MechaGodzilla's carrier planes and use my laptop to make sure his operating systems stay in perfect condition."

"Very well," conceded Gordon reluctantly, "But if MechaGodzilla's control system malfunctions at all, I will make sure that you're living on the streets for the rest of your life! Now go and get suited up, tell Captain Cody that I am allowing you to go with him on the plane."

"Thank you Gordon, I swear after today you will see that I was right all along," said Odari happily.

"Just get the hell out of my sight," growled Gordon. Odari then scampered out of the conference room fearing that if she stayed she might push Gordon or a member of his staff over their limit.

Captain Cody was climbing into the carrier plane when Odari ran up. Gordon had called to tell of his passenger. Cody hadn't been happy to hear that Odari, who he knew that the director and his chiefs hated, was coming with him on such a dangerous mission.

Odari climbed into the plane with her laptop and buckled herself in. Cody hit a switch and the bay doors for the massive plane opened up. Cody took off and flew until he came to rest above MechaGodzilla's hanger bay doors which started to open revealing the metal titan. Cables fell from the plane and attached themselves to MechaGodzilla.

Cody received the coordinates and took off for Osaka at his best possible speed. Meanwhile Gordon and his staff looked out through the view screen as he and his staff sat down at the command table in the control center. "I hope were not making a mistake," mused Gordon.

"Even if we are we have a fail safe in place don't forget," stated General Hicks. Gordon nodded and thought of the fail safe he had secretly had placed within MechaGodzilla. The fail safe when activated would cause MechaGodzilla's power core to overload and explode taking MechaGodzilla and the surrounding environment out in a nuclear explosion that would make the hydrogen bomb tests look like fireworks. Gordon worried since he knew that he could only use the fail safe with the U.N.'s permission as they were the ones who had commissioned it.

Cody soon arrived at the scene. Lupus was definitely large even thought Cody. He was approximately 50 meters in length but that paled to MechaGodzilla's 120 meters. He detached the cables as soon as MechaGodzilla landed on the ground.

"Activate systems," stated one of MechaGodzilla's controllers at the XCDC. On the computer screen in front of her a 3D image of MechaGodzilla lit up green to show that MechaGodzilla was running in perfect condition. At the battlefield MechaGodzilla's eyes lit up and the cyborg raised its arms in a battle ready stance.

"Missiles locked on," said MechaGodzilla's weapons control officer, "firing!" Missiles streamed from MechaGodzilla's rocket launchers on his shoulders and smashed into Lupus's back, exploding on contact. Lupus screamed in pain before turning around and looking at his new opponent before howling a challenge.

Something in MechaGodzilla's half-organic/half-computer brain stirred as it analyzed Lupus's roar. MechaGodzilla's mechanical fingers began to twitch as they became clenched into a fist.

"Firing Plasma lasers!" Upon the officers words MechaGodzilla raised his hands towards Lupus and the plasma cannons on MechaGodzilla's wrists fired streams of plasma towards Lupus.

Lupus growled as he dodged the beams which struck the ground behind Lupus and destroyed a portion of the street. The humans watching the battle didn't seem to notice MechaGodzilla's fingers slowly unclenching and re-clenching. MechaGodzilla suddenly took a step forward before raising his head back as his mouth opened and Godzilla's roar resonated through the air with a slight mechanical undertone behind it.

The human onlookers stared in shock as the wrist cannons and rocket launchers detached from MechaGodzilla and suddenly fell to the ground where they exploded as programmed to do should they be in contact with something besides MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla roared again before charging at Lupus who took this as an acceptance of his challenge and charged forward.

The two monsters crashed into each other and MechaGodzilla grabbed Lupus and tossed him into a nearby skyscraper. The building collapsed along with Lupus who screamed in shock. Gordon realizing what was going on said, "I was right, Godzilla's will is too strong. Lupus' challenge activated Godzilla's lust for battle and overrode the safeties that kept Godzilla's mind suppressed under the computers. Damn it Odari, I knew you couldn't be trusted to keep Godzilla's memories suppressed."

"Good god," muttered Hicks, "Is that even possible?"

"With Godzilla anything is possible," said Gordon with a grim look on his face. The worst part was that he knew the U.N. would never authorize the fail safe being detonated on populated land.

MechaGodzilla mechanical dorsal fins began to glow with blue energy at the same time that energy began to gather in his mouth as the maser cannon in his mouth was destroyed. Lupus struggled to get out of the rubble only to see a stream of blue energy that smashed into Lupus and the building. A huge explosion of fire burst up as Lupus was vaporized by MechaGodzilla's atomic ray. At the XCDC computers exploded as they overloaded from trying to control MechaGodzilla.

MechaGodzilla roared in victory before noticing the carrier plane. MechaGodzilla growled as he sensed the one who had lead the humans to putting him in this metal shell he was now trapped in. MechaGodzilla's dorsal fins lit up as he fired an atomic ray at the plane. Odari and Cody screamed as the ray destroyed the plane with them inside it before they could eject. MechaGodzilla nodded his head in satisfaction before he fired another atomic ray while turning in a 360 degrees circle. The ray devastated the surrounding area as the remains of Osaka became consumed by a wall of fire.

MechaGodzilla then began walking towards the ocean. MechaGodzilla soon submerged himself and disappeared under the water as he swam off.

* * *

**_Epilogue:_**

At the XCDC, Gordon watched MechaGodzilla disappear while thinking of how as long as humanity existed, Godzilla or MechaGodzilla as he was called now, would exist to punish humanity for trying to control nature. Gordon laughed at the irony. In trying to control Godzilla's power they made him more dangerous and powerful than ever before. Gordon had no doubt that MechaGodzilla would return. He was a force of nature no different from a hurricane. He would be back and when he did Gordon knew humanity would suffer the consequences of their arroagance.

Deep under the sea something stirred. Its glowing red eyes opened and it sensed somehow that its adversary had survived and once again lived much like him. He growled, promising himself to destroy the creature that had banished him here. His eyes closed as he returned to his sleep as he continued to regenerate his wounds.

_**T**__**HE **__**E**__**ND**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or anything associated with him, Toho Co. does. I do own Kaiser and Lupus however.**

**AN: My version of MechaGodzilla is based on Kiryu without his battlegear except he's twice as tall, can fire an atomic ray, and can regenerate from his injuries. With some minor differences**

**here are my monsters specifications**

**_MechaGodzilla_**

**Height: **120 Meters (394 Feet)

**Weight: **60,000 Tons

**Classification:** Cyborg

**Powers/Weapons: **Atomic Ray, Super Regenerative Powers, Super-charged Atomic Ray, agility, cone-shaped drill at the tip of tail, mechanical teeth, mechanical claws, tail, great strength, heat-resistant metallic armor, can regenerate and repair mechanical armor over time with nanoprobes that work with his super regenerative powers, and can absorb radioactivity and plasma to become stronger

**Known Weaknesses: **without his energy or brain MechaGodzilla cannot survive

**_Kaiser  
_**

**Height:** 100 Meters (328 Feet)

**Weight:** 70,000 Tons

**Classification: **Extraterrestrial Mutation

**Powers/Weapons:** Horn, Claws, Spiked tail, teeth, can absorb energy from pure organic life-forms through his mouth, lightning blasts from horn, plasma heat ray from mouth, can discharge electricity though claws, flight at mach 3, near-invincible stamina and durability, great strength, and incredibly fast regeneration

**Known Weaknesses:** extreme temperatures cause regenerative powers to slow down considerably until his body begins to degrade and eventually collapse at a molecular level


End file.
